


Silence in Snow风雪寂寂

by Ulanqab



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 23:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17171399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulanqab/pseuds/Ulanqab
Summary: 【以下是作者的碎叨叨】·最初想写这篇文的动机是Weibo对同性恋的封杀，感慨，已经2018年，原来好多事情依然如此不宽容。·关于拘留和行刑那部分，参考了荣如德先生所译陀思妥耶夫斯基《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的后记，里面讲一个死刑犯在临行前得知自己被赦免死刑，瞬间巨大的冲击使他疯了，陀氏一生也受到这个事件的影响。·至于BE（bad ending）嘛，其实这篇文在我看来不算BE，为了通常的认知我还是写了BE瞩目，其实标注主要角色死亡更合适，分级我也觉得是PG-13更合适。两个人相爱过，彼此灵魂坦诚，这还不是好结局？这篇文虽然读起来觉得冷但是挺甜的啊……·最后，可能不会写RF了，虽然我想写一个又甜又苏的包养梗，但是也就是脑一脑算了；以及我很萌肖根的，只是在文末提到了两人一丢丢。想我对POI最萌的时候好像已经是几年前了，只是最近才打算写文，就把唯一一篇目前的BE给了RF（爱得深沉，嗯，真的）。·感谢所有留言的小伙伴们，没有你们我估计是不会这么勤快更完全文的，鞠躬~





	Silence in Snow风雪寂寂

一、囚犯  
Stray Birds  
What is this unseen flame of darkness whose sparks are the stars? 

【1916.10 科斯莫第三监狱】  
“瞧，又来新人了。”  
“嘿，伙计，你是犯了什么重罪落到这不见天日的大牢中？”  
“啊，各位先生好，请记住我的名字，彼得拉西尔耶夫斯基·米哈洛维奇·別霍林夫，庭审大人说我偷了教皇的怀表，他们说我偷了教皇的怀表，那块镶着红宝石的金表不见了，人们说是我偷了它，所以我来和各位作伴了。”  
“你的名字鬼死老长，我们就叫你彼得好了。”  
“不，不，大人们一定要我说自己的全名，他们说我这样恶劣的小偷不配和圣人同名。”  
“彼得，这是马克尔，他和赛义德的妻子通奸；这是赛义德，他杀害了自己的妻子；这是约翰，又一个和该死的圣人同名的人，他是个该死的同性恋者，哈哈，你晚上可以享受享受他紧致的屁股……”  
“抱歉打断您，尊敬的大人，不过我对男人没有兴趣。”  
“別霍林夫，你干嘛叫我们大人，叫我们名字，在人生最后几天，我们就是比父母兄弟还亲的亲人了。”  
“是啊，你看我和赛义德，我们因为同一个女人入狱，现在也睡在同一处草堆上。”  
“嘻嘻，我天生不与人为恶。彼得，我是索罗，因为开了一个倒霉的印刷厂而入狱，嘻嘻，我的合伙人把钱财都卷走了，所以我的脑袋不得不挨枪子了。”  
“哦，不幸的人，我想您是一位文化人，我向来敬佩能够识文断字的人，您太不幸了，希望您会进入天国。”  
“嘻嘻，进入天国……”

“啊，我似乎听到枪响了，他们都说是五点一刻，每到这时候我总是听到‘砰砰’的枪声，骇人啊，你们听到了吗？”  
“我没有听到，我被我那该死的婆娘扇过一巴掌，然后我的耳朵就有点不好使。”  
“你有两只耳朵，赛义德，你个胆小鬼，你一定是听清楚了不敢说。”  
“‘魔鬼的锁套  
从身后悄悄靠近  
忽然  
套紧他  
用力一勒  
脖子发出‘咔咔’的声音  
魔鬼说，  
我得到你了。’”  
“别，求求您别说了，塔塔洛夫斯基……”  
“嘻嘻，塔塔，不要吓唬约翰，他是个弱不经风的姑娘家。”  
“汉斯，明天就轮到你了，难道在面见上帝之前，（或许是魔鬼，谁能知道）你打算在自己的罪名之下再添上同性恋这个条目吗？”  
“反正是要死的。”  
“你会真的把这些当回事？”  
“别说了，看在上帝的份上，汉斯，请你过来吧，请您来到我这里。”  
“嘻嘻，我翻过一些书，里面画着一些腰肢乱摆的女人，她们说，来吧，亲爱的情郎，来我的怀抱吧。”  
“索罗，去新人那边，把这里让给我这个就要赴刑场的人；你们还有三天，尽可以聊一些你们文化人感兴趣的话。”

“汉斯，汉斯，我多么留恋您啊，如果魔鬼的绳索一定要我的头颅，请让我和您一起吧，我明天就恳求监狱长，请他提前执行我的死刑吧，我一刻也忍受不了了。”  
“宝贝，宝贝，别哭了，睡吧，睡吧。”  
“您是多么好的一个人啊……不，不，我有一个突然的想法！……Finch，Finch先生？”  
“你叫他做什么？”  
“他是被处罚的传教士，他曾经是牧师，他可以为我们证婚。Finch先生，看在仁爱的上帝面上，或者无所不普照的太阳的面上，恳求您现在醒来，看向我们这边，这里有两个孤单的灵魂，他们终于决定在临死前结为终身伴侣，如果一个人下地狱，即便是每天要被勾舌头、烫油锅，另一个人都愿意陪伴他一起。他们只要在一起，所有的苦难都不再是苦难，Finch先生，请您看在这样的悲苦的份上，成全他们吧。”  
Finch转了转在寒夜中冻得僵硬的身体，他从怀中摸出眼镜，架在鼻梁上，高处窄窗恰好透出一丝薄蒙蒙的月光，照在隔壁牢房向他祈求的两个人身上。如同教堂壁画中蒙赦的罪人，他们的目光含着恐惧与喜悦，似是在说：  
“宽恕我吧，宽恕我吧。”  
Finch挪动双腿走过去，他腿脚有些不灵便，加之监牢阴冷潮湿，他的关节肿胀得几乎无法弯曲。  
——任谁都要被这样的场景打动，两个诚挚的人含泪看着他  
——在即将到来的死刑面前，神经的感知被无限放大，Finch感受到右膝刺骨的疼痛，仿佛有一万颗钉子敲进去一般：  
“这不是神圣的婚约，你们确定吗？”  
约翰急迫地点头：“仁慈的先生，只要确定我们死后相见，我们彼此相爱，把我的灵魂出卖给魔鬼我也愿意，汉斯，你愿意吗？我不能恳求你嫁给我，我只想和你一起去死，啊，一起去死，亲爱的，你愿意吗？”  
“我愿意，我愿意，”他们含泪拥抱在一起，许久分开。  
没有鲜花和祝福，只有沉睡的狱友和鼾声；  
没有阳光和欢笑，只有月亮和眼泪；  
没有神圣的神父，只有一个被判罪的牧师。  
“我宣布，你们，约翰·艾姆派特和汉考恩·米洛夫斯，正式结为夫夫，生不离弃、病不离弃、老不离弃、死不离弃，祝福你们，祝福你们。”Finch隔着木栅栏的间隙将两个人的手交付在一起。  
第二天，约翰恳求监狱长提前一天将他处死，监狱长厌恶死了同性恋，该死的同性恋，他看都不想看这个苍白文弱的男人、听都不想听他声泪俱下的祈求。  
最后，赛义德、马克尔和汉斯都被带走了。五点一刻响起枪声，今天大家没有聊天，混杂着尘土的阳光落在脸上，飞舞的草屑像是火星。  
“砰”“砰”  
约翰哆嗦了一下，不过今天不会有人再安慰他，塔塔洛夫斯基双目放空盯着天上，然而漆黑深沉的地牢根本看不到天空，他扭头看向窄窄的窗户，高高的窗户，有青烟飘过，像是魔鬼的影子，塔塔大叫一声，晕倒过去。  
“嘻嘻，  
“‘魔鬼的锁套  
从身后悄悄靠近  
忽然  
套紧他  
用力一勒  
脖子发出‘咔咔’的声音  
魔鬼说，  
我得到你了。’”  
“索罗，来帮忙，把他的脸翻过来。”  
“嘻嘻，何必如此，反正他明天就要死了，这样晕死还省了子弹穿过脑袋的痛苦呢，嘻嘻。”  
“别说风凉话了，上帝不肯帮助我们，那就让我们自己帮助自己吧。”

“神父，神父，请听我的告解吧，请听我的忏悔吧，我认识到自己的罪过了，我狂妄、我傲慢，我凌驾欺侮他人，请您宽恕我吧，请您说您已经宽恕我了，上帝啊，我虔诚了，我现在是您最虔诚的仆人了，请您宽恕我吧，请您宽恕我的灵魂吧，宽恕我的罪过，让魔鬼离我远点，啊，离我远点！”

Finch在粗布囚服上擦了擦眼镜。今夜不太平，约翰的悲泣、塔塔洛夫斯基的疯癫、索罗无辜而讨好混杂着恶毒的笑声、彼得沉稳熟睡的鼾声，似乎还有远处的火光，凌乱的脚步走动、惊呼。  
“神父，神父，看向我这里，我收回之前对您的侮慢，请您看着我，啊，告解我的灵魂，我向善了，魔鬼，离我远一些，魔鬼！”

天亮时，塔塔洛夫斯基、约翰还有另一个佝偻的男人被带走了，今天押送他们的狱卒并不是之前醉醺醺的老约克，而是一个两腮长着细细胡须的高瘦男人。  
“圣约翰大教堂起火啦，从隐修所一直烧到经书阁，半个城都看到那火光了，他们去通缉纵火犯去了。”  
“枪子就要不够用了，嘻嘻，或许我们会被吊死，真的像那小诗说的，魔鬼的锁套从后面靠近……”  
“索罗先生，您别说了，您说得我脊背发凉，我要靠在墙边，不然我总觉得自己背后有什么人。”  
“彼得先生，您昨天睡得很好呢，您没有听到塔塔洛夫斯基的祈祷，他对着隔壁的牧师告解生平的罪恶，嘻嘻。”

这一天，终于到了彼得、索罗和芬奇被接出大牢。  
Finch走过长长的甬道，黑暗的、崎岖的、狭窄的甬道，火光从上面投下来，拿着火把的狱卒不耐烦地核对他们的身份，按过手印，他们解下枷锁，换上沉重的铁链。  
Finch因为阴湿而肿胀的关节此时被沉沉的锁链拖着，他走得很慢、很慢，即便他身后的狱卒作势要鞭打他，他依然走得很慢、很慢。——倏地，Finch抬头看了一眼那个扬起马鞭的狱卒，他的眼睛里闪烁出一种不属于临死之人的光芒，如电光火石一般，仿佛他是高傲的君王，而非阶下之囚。  
“嘿，加各布，注意些，我告诉过你他曾经是牧师。”  
被称为加各布的人好像被烫到一样，他被那一瞬间的眼神震慑，他扔掉了鞭子，仿佛想要告解一样向这个衣衫破烂、瘸腿的男人伸出双手，然后他及时克制了自己，一路默默无语押送着犯人去刑场。  
刑场背后是一片伐木场，一些秃秃的树干暴露出来，干朽的枝叶落在地上失去生机，执行者穿着不详的黑衣，射击的士兵如同被冻僵的木头一样笔直站着，端着枪，一动不动。  
Finch抬头看了看天空，远处有几点寒鸦飞过，飞到树林里面不见了。  
加各布此时坐在旁边一块大岩石上，他喝着没有掺水的烈酒，脸上浮现醉晕，他笑嘻嘻地说：  
“神父大人，你是不是在想某段忏悔的经文呢？”  
神职人员又怎么样，现在一颗枪子就要送到他和别人一样的脑袋里，他的脑浆也要像别人一样流出来，他何必怕他？！  
Finch透过脏兮兮的镜片，看到彼得脸色惨白站在远处，他双腿打颤，声音变调地喊道：  
“上帝啊，我没有偷窃，我没有偷窃，上帝啊，收回我这无辜的灵魂吧，拯救拯救我这可怜的人吧，我是无辜的啊！”  
“砰”，青烟从枪管冒出来，彼得倒在地上，抽搐着，他没有立即死去，而是像受伤的野兽大叫，那样凄厉的声音，和着他之前出自肺腑无辜的辩白，简直不能不惹人心中产生同情。  
“Harold Finch，你因误传教义、蛊惑民众、包庇罪人，被判死刑，立即执行。”  
沉寂，风声都停止的沉寂。  
Finch拖着病腿一步一步向远处走，他腿脚不灵便，现在每一步，他愈加觉得沉重，这荒突突的大地啊！  
这荒突突的大地啊！他就要倒在这里了……

——“停下！”

二、罪人  
Stray Birds  
God’s silence ripens man’s thoughts into speech.

【1916.10.03 洛林伍德处刑场】  
那是Reese和Finch的第一次见面。  
索罗被马蹄声音惊吓到，或许他的神经已经濒临崩溃，他大叫一声倒在地上，加各布走过去将他粗暴地拎起来，然而他的身体软得如同一滩烂泥，根本无法从地上揪起来。  
执行官没有喊下“射击”的命令，因为他看到骑马来的人穿着暗蓝色十二等武官的制服，顷刻他奔来，手上拿着一份红色的敕令——教皇的特别敕令。  
“我是John Reese，炮兵团十二等士官，特奉命带走Harold Finch，这是教皇的敕令。”  
Reese看向远处的Finch，他依然站着，没有因为听到死里逃生而惊喜若狂，他用左腿撑着身体，因而站立有些不稳，隔着脏脏的镜片，Reese看不清他的眼神。  
执行官检查了敕令，然后放行。因为Finch腿脚不便，所以他们改乘马车。除了公务交接，Finch摁了手指，然后取回了本该扔到乱坟岗的旧衣物，他们之间没有交流。

“您被改判流放西西伯利亚，其余不变，就是说您依然没有贵族头衔、没有财产属权、没有教会圣职，您明白了吗？”西蒙斯神父说。  
Finch点头。  
“这是您的流放官John Reese，他会押送您一直到鄂多木驿站，希望你们一路相处愉快。”  
Finch飞速扫了Reese一眼，他这样闪烁的一瞥通常会给人他内向害羞或者胆怯懦弱的印象，实际上，是他的目光太过犀利逼人，他只需要一扫就知道许多信息：  
炮兵团十二等官员，职位不低，却落得押送犯人前往西伯利亚的苦差事，说明他有过失，而且是不能被光明正大指控的过失，他可能得罪了他的长官，然后落到这么个地步；  
手上有常年握枪的茧，即便在日常也站姿笔挺，他是一名优秀的士官，或许还是一名不错的枪手；  
他的头发有些灰白、额头有浅纹，可能在三十五岁左右，三十五岁才到十二等士官，可见他并非贵族出身、也没有巴结上层人士的爱好。

Reese一直贴身带着他的长筒手枪，出发前西蒙斯神父叮嘱过他，Finch是一个危险分子，不要被他的外表迷惑，他是魔鬼的喉舌。  
Reese的母亲是一个虔诚的教徒，他自己也是一个地道的加叶派，总之他以高度的警惕防范看守过程的意外，不论Finch打算耍任何花招，他都一定会毫不留情地看穿他、制服他。  
然而，Finch从未主动说话，他现在换上了黑色尼龙厚布裤子，穿着灰白色羊毛套头衫，加上一件黑色长风衣，看着就像是任何一个富有学识的传教士，他应该腋下夹着一本布道讲义，然后撩起衣服的下摆、走上讲台，站在人群中，向他们宣读上帝的福音和惩戒条例。  
Finch偶尔会把架在鼻梁上的眼睛拿下来擦一擦，而Reese发现，那通常不是因为他想要看清什么，而是因为他需要低头沉思。  
Finch不喜欢和人的目光接触，但是Reese说不清这是不是犯人的胆怯。——毕竟有多少人能够镇定面对死刑呢？又有多少人能够死里逃生依然镇定呢？  
Reese时常回想起他们初见时，Finch站在远处树林枯木之间，另一个死囚犯神经质地大喊大叫、粗暴把死囚拉起来的士官、检阅赦令的执行官，——这些都和Finch无关，他就站在那里。  
Finch总是站在那里，倚在完好的左腿一侧，毅然不动，站立着。  
Finch总是这样站着，看着周围的一切。  
——Reese忽然意识到自己观察Finch太过认真了，而他无法克制这种好奇。  
有时候Finch会从车厢出来，Reese全身绷紧等待他说话，然而他只是坐在马车另一边，把自己的病腿放直，然后开始专心看自己那边的风景。  
不论是苍绿的松林还是黄色的荒野，不论是丰饶的田地还是零星的村庄，他只是看着远处，不扭过头，不说话，没有任何表示。  
Reese需要套马，需要赶车，需要在驿站补充食物，如果没有及时到达下一处，他还需要露营，需要生火。  
第一次在野外过夜时，Reese心里有一些担心Finch会趁机逃跑，但是他轻蔑地想，任他那腿即便是健全，也不可能逃出他的监控。然而在每一次他谋划Finch会怎么逃脱时，最后只能证明这是他自己无聊的幻想。  
Finch会拖着不灵便的腿脚，捡拾干枯的柴火，他会缓缓蹲在溪边，洗脸、漱口，然后在那里呆望，看着清澈的溪水流向远方。  
那目光让Reese想到他们第一次在刑场的见面，那时他没有看懂，现在他隐约感到，这个男人不属于这个尘世，虽然他其貌不扬、身有残疾，现在还像个哑巴一样乏味无聊。  
他们睡在帐篷中，Reese决定象征性地告诉一下，出于礼貌，只是为了出于礼貌，“我需要把我们的手铐在一起，直到清晨我会解开。希望你理解。”  
为什么不直接铐上，何必和一个罪大恶极判了死刑的囚犯解释？Reese不知道，或许因为Finch从未表示出恶意，也没有善意。他需要一些礼貌来打破这种坚硬的隔阂。  
——这是奇怪的，毕竟他是押运官，他是被流放的人，他为什么要打破隔阂。他不知道。  
Finch没有回答，他把左手伸出来，Reese把两个人铐住。  
第二天，Reese解开手铐，他发现Finch的手腕有一条浅浅的血印，在他察觉的瞬间，Finch把外套盖下来遮住了——Finch了解他的押运官，一个稳重多疑的男人，他不想让他以为他在故意讨好他，Finch没有这个意思，他只是迁就了Reese的睡姿，因为在马车上他还可以再休息，而Reese一路赶车会很辛苦，他不想他晚上还休息不好。  
Reese看着Finch别向远处空地的头，他忽然间有些理解这个沉默的人，电光火石之间的感觉非常奇怪，仿佛他从来没有这么清楚地看清过一个人一样——然而他们认识几天，从未交谈。  
“我怎么可能理解他？我又何必去理解他？”  
很快Reese打消了这个念头。西蒙斯神父的话在他头脑中响起，这人是魔鬼的喉舌。

他们路过了鄂伦多平原、跨过了比加斯河、翻过了库尼山。

Finch从来不主动说话，即便漫漫路途、只有两个人作伴，他沉默着，像是西风凛冽中的石头。  
库尼山以东，村落和驿站间隔很远，这意味着他们间隔一天就要露营。Finch撑起帐篷，Reese钉好木桩，Finch找来石头压好帐篷，Reese捡柴生火，Finch从车里取出干粮和米糊，Reese做饭。这些都成了习惯的分工和步骤。  
晚上Reese照例把Finch和他铐起来，现在他会注意隔着毛衣，这些细节并不是因为他开始同情Finch，他不会同情一个罪人。当他意识到自己的脑子浮现出“同情”的时候，他只能及时否认，或许他是同情这个人的。  
秋风掠过荒野，马车奔向影子的方向，一切迅速飞到后面。赤松枯朽的枝叶、桦木光洁的皮，枝干上长出眼睛凝望着他们，落叶松的松针铺满地面，而道路上只有黄土飞扬，偶尔可以瞥见几棵柳树，那说明后面有小溪。  
或许就要覆上薄冰。  
寒鸦点立，鸟儿归群，太阳落山，空气变冷。  
一路向东，一路靠近寒极，一路追寻北风，一路寂静漂泊。  
早晨的风夹杂着冰碴，中午的风伴随着骄阳，傍晚的风最温柔，如果没有狂沙肆虐，那就像大海平静的臂弯，摇动着睡意的摇篮。  
深秋的湖泊是深蓝色，浮着霜雪，像是远处蓝天白云之间的雪山，湖心岛上生长着三棵松柏，枯黄的草叶绵延到湖水中，白白的圆圆的石头蜿蜒通向湖心，如果这里没有人居住，那么就是上帝偶尔来栖居。  
Finch看着湖心的松柏看了很久，他们在路边歇息，Reese靠在树荫下闭目养神。  
其实Reese在观察Finch，如果说之前这种观察充满了警惕，后来充满了好奇，现在他的目光充满了同情，总之Reese先生的眼神是温柔的，他自己不知道，而Finch发现了。  
“你想去那里看看？”Reese出言后却觉得失礼，他可不是领他来游山玩水的，然而他问了。  
Finch扫了他一眼，摇头。  
他拖着右腿走向马车，没有回头。  
Reese看着湖心小岛上苍绿的松柏，已经快到深秋，它们依然绿意盎然，Reese蹲下身，像是之前Finch蹲坐在湖边的石头上，这个角度正好可以看到——白云拂绕在雪山腰间，湛蓝的天空如脚下的湖泊，湖泊倒映着苍绿、金黄、纯白，这一切。  
Reese牵来饮水食草的马套在车上，Finch低头看着脚下毫无特别的土，草根被翻出来，土块纠缠在上面，草还不肯死，Finch缓缓蹲下去，把草按回了土壤中，然后再缓缓站起来，Reese借了胳膊给他，Finch飞速道谢，语速太快语词含糊，道谢之意不真反倒像是责备。  
Reese感到被冒犯，他不知道为什么感到被冒犯：  
“那草迟早是要死的。”  
Finch没有回答。  
他们上车，赶路。  
傍晚身后的天空变得金澄澄透亮，而东面的天空是迷眩的靛蓝，粉金色的云彩飘在上空，广阔的平原上天空异常高远。  
守林人唱着粗糙悠扬的调子站在路边等马车过去，红发高壮的汉子扛着一棵粗壮的树干，听歌词他要造房子、迎娶心爱的姑娘。  
守林人如同飞鸟一样掠过去了，飞鸟回到树林休憩。  
Finch靠在车厢上，他有些困倦，Reese毛呢大衣背后一直挂着一根白草，他想给他摘下来，Finch一直是一个注重仪表形象的人——虽然我们认识他的时候他已经不能如此，但是这时候那根白草就扎在他眼里，他想伸手取下来，可是这又未免太过亲密。  
想想Reese为什么会搀扶他，Finch知道那不是出于恶意的嘲笑，如果他们真的派遣了一位忠诚正义的士兵来押送他，上帝会让他们真正认识彼此的。  
Finch还是伸手摘掉了那根草，有些惊动Reese，他自然不能完全放心这个犯人，不过看到那根枯萎的草时，他放下心来，想到Finch屈身为小草盖土的举动，就像一口酒灌入喉咙，他忽然觉得，Finch大概真是个好人，这真是荒唐透顶。

三、同伴  
Stray Birds  
Love is life in its fulness like the cup with its wine.

【1916.11.07 达克霍夫河岸】  
“Mr Reese？”Finch叫醒Reese，清醒的一瞬间他摸到了配枪，或许他以为Finch要逃跑或者要谋害他，那一瞬间他作出了最坏的猜测，然而并不是，  
——有熊。  
马匹的嘶鸣惊醒了浅眠的Finch，他看到一个毛茸茸的庞然大物的影子投在帐篷上，然后他叫醒Reese的同时马儿似乎受伤开始嘶啼。  
临对危机Reese展现了他士兵的出色应变能力，他解开手铐，让Finch好好在帐篷里待着，然后他给手枪上膛，掀开帐篷的一角，一头成年野熊正在啃食他们驾车用的马，Reese迅速发了三枪，打在熊的左腿和心脏还有脑袋上，这样近的距离他可以借着明亮的月光瞄得准确无误。  
熊嘶吼着倒下了，冰冷的空气中混杂着硝石火药的热和血的腥味。  
“没事了，”Reese回头看向Finch，Finch坐在那里，看着他，那时他们终于四目相接，他们沉默许久，Reese说，“这下我们没有马了，可能需要走一段长路。”  
“我们现在出发？”  
“现在太黑，碰到其他猛兽会很危险，等天亮我们再出发。现在我去生火，你冷吗？”Reese看到Finch微微颤抖的身体，可能是因为寒冷，也可能是因为恐惧。  
他们坐在火边，熊和马的尸体就在他们三步远的地方，月亮给树林投下阴影，仿佛魔鬼从地狱伸出的利爪，寒风呼啸、时而有野兽啼鸣，还真是像某种凄厉的地狱图景。  
Reese忽然感到一种前所未有的孤寂、恐慌，他看着身边唯一的同类，似乎不在乎他是一个被教会认定的罪人，而只把他当成人世间最亲切的人。  
“您是做了什么事情落到这里呢？”  
Reese最终还是和魔鬼的喉舌搭腔了，是他主动的。  
Finch挪了挪他的病腿，透过眼镜看着Reese，比瞥一眼要久、比凝视要短，他沉默了许久，在Reese以为他不会开口时，他说：  
“如果教会说一个人有罪，还有什么可以辩解的呢？”  
教会掌控着所有的判罚，教皇、派遣教主、传道士、神父、牧师，所有人无不是上帝在人间代理的权威。  
Reese并不精通教义，除了现任教皇和教廷法典的名字，他什么都不知道也不关心，可能这就是为什么会派遣他来押送Finch的原因。  
“Mr Reese，您觉得人是有罪的吗？”  
“是的。教义是这么说的。”  
“那么爱呢？”  
“爱？爱怎么会和罪相关？哦，不，您说的是什么爱呢？有些爱是有罪的。”  
“父母对子女的爱，子女对父母的爱，他们有罪吗？”  
“没有。”  
“那丈夫对妻子，妻子对丈夫呢？”  
“没有。”  
“那我对你，你对我呢？”  
Finch的神情严肃，如果换成任何其他场景，Reese一定会感到冒犯，可是现在，火星迸溅、太阳就要升起，他们在火边坐了一夜，他忽然有些认真地在思考这个问题。  
“您会爱我吗？”  
Reese微笑地看着Finch，这种笑容带有一丝狡猾，如同社交场合应对那些薄情的贵妇人一般，Reese的笑容有一种轻佻的感觉，虽然他的眼神是真诚的。  
“如您爱我一般。”Finch虽然有些犹疑，但是还是这样说，他原本严肃的神情瞬间有些窘迫，似乎是羞耻说出这样的回答。  
“如果您说的是普遍世人之间的爱，这样的爱自然是无罪的。”Reese觉得他回答得很好。  
Harold Finch没有说话。

他们赶路。  
Reese给Finch找来一根长短粗细硬度合适的树杈当拐杖，Reese用马匹的缰绳把扶手处缠好，这样可以避免粗糙的树皮磨出水泡。  
他们走得很慢，马车被遗弃在那里，Reese背着一个大行军包，里面放着帐篷和器具，Finch背着一个小行军包，里面放着粮食和通牒文件。  
朝阳照着他们，他们走得很慢，时而停下来歇息，最后Reese背着所有的东西。  
“Mr Reese，谢谢。我真的十分抱歉。”  
“您的腿，是生来就这样吗？”  
“不，不是。”Finch抿紧了嘴，没有继续说下去的意思。  
“看来您很不愿意和我聊天。”  
“不，Mr Reese，”Finch停下来看着Reese说，“您在试图和一个您看押的人做朋友，我不想您以后为此尴尬、难过或者缅怀。”  
“您想多了，我只是希望路程不要无聊，我不会把您当做朋友的。”Reese想，我不会把他当朋友的，我只是负责把他押送到鄂多木驿站，然后从此再也不见。  
是的，他们虽然一路朝夕相伴要度过漫长的秋天甚至初冬，但是真正寒冬降临时，他就要回到温暖的科斯莫，而Finch会在西西伯利亚的寒风中度过余生，或许他的腿疼会折磨着他，或许他根本活不过那样恶劣的环境。  
——Reese没有难过，没有缅怀，他不会。他以为他没有。  
可是那种担忧从何而来呢？Finch和那些杀人越货无恶不作的大盗关押在一起，他何罪于此？！  
他们沉默。  
无话。  
行走。

他们终于在傍晚走到了达克霍夫驿站，Finch的腿已经不能上楼，Reese弯腰，请背他上去。  
“先生，如果我没有看通牒，我会以为你是他的仆人呢。”驿站的伙计惊讶道，这样的情况不是把犯人扔到马厩就好了吗？在押送到西伯利亚途中，死掉的犯人何止一半，上面不会追究的。  
“Mr Reese，这样不合适。”Finch竟然难得有些手足无措，他自己无法上楼，也同样不想麻烦Reese。  
“出于义务，或者您说的，世人之间普遍的爱。”Reese背起Finch，他摸到Finch变形的膝关节，尽力不去碰到那里。  
晚上Reese要来一些药酒，给Finch揉在关节处。  
“为了明天的行程，我并不是在关心您，如果您不肯接受，就当是命令。”Finch看着Reese灰白色的头发，药酒麻疼的灼热感透过他微冷的手传到骨髓中，Finch看着窗外田野间玩耍的孩子，还有奔跑的狗，轻轻说了一声“谢谢”。  
John Reese真是个温柔又果敢、多疑又坦诚的人，Finch已经不能把他看做任何一个无差别的下等军官，既然他们已经一起走过这样漫漫的路途。

这一天Reese没有铐住Finch，他走了一天、极其疲惫，倒在枕头上就睡着了，Finch听到他响起细细的鼾声，为这个不肯承认他做朋友的人念了祷词，然后也安歇了。  
达克霍夫驿站没有多余的马车，他们要等人去把车厢运回来，然后配上马匹再赶路，于是他们在这里停留了两天。  
Reese抽空给Finch做了一根真正的拐杖，Finch感谢他，Reese说不必。  
第二天他们启程时，遇到另一前往城镇执行绞刑的队伍，三个押送官和两个犯人。  
“该死的同性恋，会下地狱的鸡奸者，魔鬼会把你们的灵魂放在烈焰上烤炽。”驿站的伙计哈哈大笑调侃着两个衣衫褴褛的囚犯，然后还踢了踢他们的下体。  
Finch看着这一切，他们出发，离开。  
Reese注意到Finch看那两个同性恋者的眼神，他想起他们初见时，他在刑场阻止了Finch立刻被枪毙的命运，那时他就是这样的眼神。  
“你同情他们？”  
“Mr Reese，你问过我为什么拖着一条废腿，我一直没有告诉您。”  
Reese看向Finch，此时他们坐在车厢外面，前面漫天沙尘。  
“在公义墙前，当时我在做莫西法典的布道宣讲，然后有一些激进分子，同性恋者，他们冲到台上把我推了下去，然后我的右腿就摔瘸了。”  
Reese以为Finch是同情同性恋者的。  
“我知道那起事件，正是在那次暴动之后，莫西法典加入了对同性恋实行绞刑。”公义墙事件广为人知，只是Reese不知道他押送的犯人，会是事件的重要主角之一。  
“我是莫西法典的编纂者。”Finch说，此时黄沙刮过，混着泥土和雪茬子，Reese眯着眼睛，几乎不敢相信，全国通用的最高法典《莫西法典》，是他押送的罪人，Harold Finch编纂的。  
“我一直致力于秩序与和平，不论您相信不相信，或许下面的话您都会以为是魔鬼的胡言乱语，我广泛阅读了历代各种法典，试图在里面找到公正，和如何实践公正的办法，莫西法典就是我所有成果的结晶，经历了三次探讨会议和辩论，教皇终于决定在俗世试行这部法典，自从废除奴隶制后，我们一直需要这样一部所有人都平等的法典。  
“您以为我在炫耀吗？我在说空话吗？  
“不，法典颁布后，我遍行各地，找到可以补充订正的地方。我布道宣讲，然而，我搞错了一件事情，那就是，一旦法典被教会确立为通典，它就不在属于我一个人，我不可能在凭借自己的意愿去修改它。  
“公义墙事件就是所有误会的集聚，当时对于同性恋的条例还没有明确，但是暴动就开始了，他们攻击了我，攻击了教徒和卫道士，然后这些最终成了触怒教会权威的不可原谅的罪行，我无能为力。  
“我缔造了法典，我必须遵守它，所以现在您知道我看同性恋者的目光了，他们每一个人是无罪的，可是在开始，他们都背上了罪责。我们每个人都背负着罪责，所以您不必担心我逃离，我是一个罪人，我会接受自己的处罚。”

呼啸的风让Finch的话若隐若现传到Reese的耳朵里，如果人有自我意志，他愿意相信Finch，他不是魔鬼的喉舌，他是一个——创造了权力的人。  
真正能创造权力的人，是真正的义人、善人，然而权力的运作，首先需要他们牺牲，上帝创世后，就把统治交给了人类。  
“你太高尚了，”他们坐进车厢，歇息着避过大风，Reese听完Finch的话，说，“你太天真、太善良、太正义、太高尚。”  
Finch被吹得通红的脸此刻竟然有些错愕，他不知道Reese为何忽然给他这么高的评价。  
“如果你在军营中待过，你就知道，在你手中没有握紧制胜的筹码时，不要轻举妄动。在你交上法典时，你如果不是教皇，那么只能面临被流放的命运了。”  
Finch笑了，不是高兴的，是嘲笑的，如同Reese帮助他站立，而他道谢之后Reese反倒感觉被冒犯，现在Finch开口道出自己最关切的问题，而Reese说他的做法不明智：  
“Mr Reese，看来您信了我的话。那么请你告诉我，在每个人的权利还没有保障的时候，我怎么可能顾忌到自己的安危而不把可以解救大家的法案呈报上去。”  
风停了，他们终止了这场谈话。  
Finch在到达驿站时有些气恼懊丧，他后悔不应该在看到面对死刑的人时，受到不可抑制的冲动，而和他的押送官谈了一场根本不该进行的深谈，那是他毕生思考、奉献的成果，他不想讲给别人，不论世人把他当疯子、当救星、当罪人、当圣贤，他都不在意，他希望每个人能够公平地被对待，都有活着的、活好的权利。  
——这是他看待同性恋者的目光，他希望为他们争取公平，虽然他曾被其中的激进分子粗暴对待。  
废腿给他的生活带来很大不便，比如现在他想要挪动到床边，非常费力且困难。Reese抬起他的双腿，以一种灵巧而轻柔的力道，将他放到了床上。  
“谢谢您，不过我是个犯人，还不是个残废。”Finch已经决定保持距离。  
“Finch，那就把我当做你在人世的同伴，出于我们彼此的爱。”这是Reese第一次称呼他姓名，他很聪明地把Finch曾经的话返还给了他。  
Finch躺下时忽然感到好笑，毕竟他们从未真的生彼此的气。

 

四、善人  
Stray Birds  
Your great heart shone with the sunrise of the East like the snowy summit of a lonely hill in the dawn.

【1916.11.29 索斯高山谷】  
Reese擅长对待各种恶毒的阴狠的东西，比如毒蛇、野熊、残暴的敌人、火烈的枪炮，这些都吓不倒他、难不倒他。他不擅长正面温柔、正义和美好。  
比如他喜欢过温柔的桃乐丝，他和多情的爱丽丝纠缠不清，他无法忍受上司粗暴地对待自己的妻子杰西卡，然而他并不是对她有那样的意思，虽然在她低沉的啜泣中他还是屈从于情欲，所以他被发配到这样的荒凉之所。  
第一次见到Finch时，Reese自己情场失意、仕途灰暗。除了避免被控诉的命运（那是因为上司不愿意让人公开知道他的丑闻），他比Finch好不到哪里。

——冥冥中有一种注定的力量让他们相遇，或许不在于他们是谁，真正的问题不在于他们有多么失意，而是他们多么正直、善良，而与世不遇。  
上帝说祂要把爱播种在人的心中。  
当我们感到孤独、聆听呼唤，便心觉欣喜。  
这是上帝的感召。  
当我们行走在暴风雪中，我们顽强、拼搏，为了自己的信念而坚不可摧；  
当我们在空谷中听到回响，我们坚强的心变得柔软，驯服了呼啸的西风、北风，任何狂风。

总之那时候一片抑郁心情的Reese看着Finch，之前他听说这是一个可怕的、魔鬼的使者，他看着这个罪人，抱有最大的敌意，对抗他，防止他叛逃、完成押送任务。  
——你永远无法用利剑打开骑士的心门，而善意可以。  
Finch没有常人的善意，他不会真的去解救那两个被判死刑的人，他们很可怜，如他们可怜的人很多，但是把他们救下，之后呢？让他们远离自己原来的亲人、朋友，躲到哪里？  
和野熊为伍吗？  
真正能够解救人的，只有公正的法律。Finch相信这一点，这是他百死千难也不会改变的信仰。  
Finch没有希望世人理解他，在教会他感受到竞争、敌意、妒忌多过同情和理解；在布道中他接受仰望和膜拜，去倾听和宽恕。  
总之Finch太缺乏一种同伴的关系，他被判罪之前是高高在上超越世俗的、在判罪之后是被奚落避讳的。Finch没有想过有同伴会是什么样的感觉，比如他越来越看不懂他原本一眼就看穿的Reese先生。  
——他有世俗的情欲和对权力的渴望，可是他又忠诚正直。  
Reese不仅仅在刑场上救下他几乎要呜呼的小命，还在押送途中尽可能照顾着他，而这些都不会给他带来任何好处。  
如那个冷漠浅薄的驿站小官所说，Finch死了，Reese可以更快回到温暖的西面。  
然而越靠近东部，越冷，Finch的腿疾反倒好转了，他时而能感到十年前，如同年轻人一样的轻快、敏捷，甚至内心也是，仿佛雪地开出一朵花一样不可思议。

他们逐渐接近雪原，天地洁白、干净而安静，马蹄嗒嗒的声音在空谷传响。松针覆盖着白雪，一大片墨晕，像是教堂祈祷室的炭画，没有圣母、没有眼泪、没有天使，只有大地洁白、天空灰暗，只有宁静的世界。  
“请喝一点酒吧，太冷了。”Reese把酒袋递给Finch，Finch没有指出他们要共用一个饮酒袋了，他接过来，吞了一口。  
Finch明显不会喝酒，他着实被烈酒的辛辣呛到了，现在他的喉咙和肺部简直像是吞下去碳火一样发烫：  
“Mr Reese，如果不是这两个月的了解，我会以为你想要毒害我。”  
Reese确定Finch在开玩笑，他第一次开玩笑。  
喝酒的确能驱寒，马车晃悠悠走着，雪花掉下来，像是星星。  
“Reese，我觉得我喝醉了，我看到天旋地转的。”Finch第一次没有加Mr这个礼貌而疏远的前缀。  
“那你可以躺一会儿。”  
“让我在这里坐着吧，我喜欢看您赶车，我觉得您是一位好的车夫。”Finch的眼神有点飘，他认真，又似乎在调侃，Reese几乎要被他这样严肃到天真的神情逗笑。  
“谢谢您夸奖，不过如果我们在平时，可不会这样夸赞一个士官，那更像侮辱，您是一个好的车夫，好的马夫，之类的。”Reese忍笑回答。  
“唔，您不会介意的，您会吗？”  
“如果在其他时候，其他人，或许我会的。现在不会。我接受您的称赞。”  
“你知道我们在流放。”  
“我们？”  
“是的，我们离开人们了。”  
“您之前说我们会成为朋友……”  
“Reese先生，我并没有这么说过……”  
“别打断我，现在我们是了，我们是朋友了。”  
“朋友？”Finch坐直一些，睁开眼睛看了看Reese，问，“您说什么是朋友呢？”  
“互相帮助、互相关爱？学士先生，不要考验我这些哲学的难题，你知道我说的朋友是什么意思。”  
Finch又闭上眼睛，微微点了点头，说：“您把我当朋友了，我一直不希望发展到这样。”  
“为什么？您害怕什么？”  
“因为我是一个有罪的人，我不想拖累您，您是一个正直、忠诚、勇敢的人。”  
Reese想到自己未被审判的通奸罪，哑然失笑，道：“Finch，我没有你想得那么好，反而是你，你是我见过的最正义和无私的人了。莫西法典的缔造者。”  
Finch睁大眼睛，他看了Reese许久，问，“Reese先生，我从来没有听过这么高的赞美，尤其它们出自正直之人的口中，就比一万句虚伪的奉承更打动人。”  
“哈，”Reese大笑了一阵，他们现在就像是初涉交际场的年轻人，见到志同道合的人就引为知己，互相夸赞彼此有着说不完的劲头。  
“Reese先生，我要严肃地问你，”Finch在枪决的那一刻，没有担忧自己就要死了，也没有觉得特别痛苦，折磨他的只有一个问题，那就是，莫西法典真的是对的吗？  
在无数场宗教论辩中，他必须竭尽全力维护自己的观点，所以他不可能和任何人说明自己的担忧和怀疑，如果法典的缔造者都不全心信任这部法典的正义，那么别人就会怀疑。可是，又有什么是绝对完美的呢？包括上帝创造的世界都不是，何况是一部法典。  
Finch自己可以想到无数的答案，但是他需要听到一个值得信赖的人的见解。  
“Mr Reese，你觉得莫西法典真的对这个世界变好有所助益吗？”  
“爱有罪吗？”Reese反过来问Finch，这是他们第一次认真谈话时Finch问他的，他们都记得那次谈话。  
Finch缩了缩脖子，雪花飘进去，星星点点的寒：  
“您问我了，我要回答，是的，爱是有罪的。”——这是Finch真正的答案。  
Reese呵出白气，他看着前面狭窄的山谷，“恰恰相反，我认为爱无罪。”  
Finch看向Reese，Reese的眼睫毛上面挂着冰霜，这让他看起来年轻而英俊，Finch一直察觉出Reese身上不可掩饰的情欲气质，这也是他回避的原因之一。  
Reese忽然把手放在Finch手上，Finch的手有些僵冷，而Reese的手很温热。  
在那一瞬间，Finch忽然感觉心里某处地方动了一下。

就像平静的湖心被投下一颗小小的石子，荡起一层层的涟漪，——Finch在那时感受到了一种奇异的力量。  
在判决书下来时，Finch的心已经死过一次，现在，他仿佛又感受到了心跳，他的心脏在胸膛间有力跳动，一下、一下。  
“咚”“咚”的心跳代替了“砰”“砰”的枪声。  
爱是无罪的，就从这个无罪辩护开始。  
他们只接触了很短暂的一瞬，Reese拿开手，握好缰绳。

山谷回荡着马蹄的声音，背风的谷地安静幽寂，天地白茫茫一片，只留下一串马蹄的印记和车辙的痕迹，Finch扭过头看，远处不见来路，来路延伸向远处。  
Reese放松了缰绳，让马走得慢一些，他忽然想到，以后Finch就要在这样终年积雪的荒野上度过余生了，他在那时感到深深的悲哀，仿佛能够穿透最深的雪层。  
“您不必同情我，”Finch回过头，看着Reese，“我说过，我不希望给您造成困扰、尴尬和忧虑。”  
“Finch，如果你还不肯称呼我名字，那么就让我们刻意保持生疏吧。  
“可是我想说，这些感情发自我肺腑，我不能抑制。  
“或许再回到军营中，我又会变成一个轻浮的浪荡子，赌博、嗜酒、勾引清白的女孩或者有夫之妇，不过，在这里，Finch先生，我觉得我变得高尚了，我变得和您一样高尚。  
“和您在一起我感到灵魂的平静。  
“我可以站在上帝面前，对祂说，我爱您，而这种爱是无罪的。”  
人的灵魂有不同的颜色、硬度、温度，而John Reese的灵魂坚硬而脆弱、冰冷而炽热、灰白而绚丽，Harold Finch觉得自己的心被这种炽热烫到，而他无可回避——  
“站在上帝面前，说，我爱您，而这爱是无罪的。”

五、朋友  
Stray Birds  
Come into my infinite loneliness, my Lover.

【1916.12.23 恩科尔平原】  
在到达鄂多木前一天，他们在雪原露营，这是危险的，所以他们都躺在帐篷中，裹上全部衣物，只露出鼻子呼吸，他们都没有睡着。  
“恩科尔的星辰很美。”Finch轻声说，他听出来Reese没有睡着。  
Reese向他靠近一些，现在他已经不用手铐了，“我们可以围在火边看星星。”  
他们想起一个月前打死野熊的经历，那时他们围在火边，呼吸着血腥味的空气，然后开始谈话，那是他们成为朋友的开端。  
人总是避免不了这样的开端。  
有时候John Reese会想，为什么他总是这样，他总是爱上一些不该爱的人，只有这样无能为力的爱才会让他深深沉沦。  
他改变不了Finch流放的罪名，一如他深深地被这个外表平凡内心高尚的人所吸引、甚至眷恋。  
Reese总是受到情欲之火的煎熬，而在Finch身边，他仿佛赤子回归母亲的怀抱一样，感到安稳。  
Reese曾经设想，如果有一个女人，能够给他这样的安稳感，他就会娶她为妻。Finch和他理想的伴侣完全不同，可是看到Finch站在一个地方，Reese就仿佛倦鸟有处归林——那种感觉，如同疲倦时的温床，放松的、舒适的、安息的，摆脱了所有困扰和煎熬的。  
主持婚礼的牧师总会问：  
“你愿意和他（她）共度余生吗？”  
Reese想，如何能够与一个人共度余生？在他曾经所有的爱意都充满激情和不安稳，那些爱欲都不可能给他真正共度余生的想法。  
——现在他忽然冒出这样一个念头，“共度余生”，这样当然可以，这样很好。  
这个回答并非因为他老了，因为他需要了，而是因为他找到了。  
他找到了！  
如果我们被外表的美丽吸引到目眩神迷，我们总归还能抽回一丝理智清醒过来；可是一旦我们灵魂的孤寂找到相应的伴侣，恐怕就难以脱身。  
“明天我们就到那里了。”Reese想到这近三个月的行程，而他将独自一人踏上返程。  
——他本以为自己会很高兴再见到杰西卡或丽萨，实际上他根本没有想到她们，他不知不觉把她们都忘了。  
最诱惑人的是金钱吗？Reese出手阔绰，他天生富于情感而轻视钱财；  
最诱惑人的是权力吗？Reese藐视权威，他天生不肯弯腰而谄媚权贵；  
最诱惑人的是美色吗？或许是的，Reese总是在女人身上，既为美好而沉沦又为情欲折磨。  
然而他一路没有想到任何女人。  
他想起自己的童年，在性别意识还没有萌发的时候，看待世界，好奇、纯真而富有真正的活力。  
“我会回来的。”Reese总想到这句话，他离家参军时内心的话。  
每当他喝到微醺，或者在某位女性的怀抱中时，他都会想到：  
“我会回去的。”  
现在他全部的温柔缱绻都在一人身上，而这个人没有美丽的外表、无权无势、一贫如洗，Reese忽然觉得，爱是无罪的，他以自身为证。  
所以在回答Finch的问题时，Reese笃定，他的眼睛写着，你看我，我告诉你的答案就在我心里。  
因为Finch问了他这个问题，因为Finch，所以他可以回答这个问题。  
爱是无罪的。  
起初，他全神警惕着Finch的一举一动，是因为担心他逃走，后来是出于一种他天生的善心和怜悯，而现在是出于友爱和眷恋。  
如果灵魂有温度，那么Finch的灵魂一定是冰冷的，但是这种冷不会真的让人感到胆寒，这种冷如同冬天冰层下暗流涌动的水，是缓缓的、温柔的、如果你全身心将自己浸没，就能体会到平静和重生。  
比起受到情欲纷纷的折磨，Reese更希望处于这样柔和、冷淡的平静中。  
“Finch先生，明天我们就要到达鄂多木了。”  
如果是情侣，大可以缱绻温存，可是他们要怎么办？他们紧紧贴着彼此，躺在同一处星空下，他们彼此赤诚无私，以上帝为证。  
即便我是有罪的，我对您的爱是无罪的。Reese这样想。  
可是他们能怎么办？上帝会出来为他们作证吗？  
审判人的罪行是人。  
“Harold，”Reese轻轻呼唤着他的名字，“我决定不和她们任何一人结婚，那不是我想要的幸福，我也无法给她们幸福。谢谢你让我想明白这一点。”  
“Mr Reese，我并没有真的帮助您什么，不过我会高兴你作出你愿意的选择。”  
“我想我会离开军营，离开炮兵团。流放的这三个月，和您在一起的三个月，没有美酒、没有舞会、没有奉承、没有闪亮的制服、没有漂亮的姑娘，——我觉得自己过得还不错，我想我是时候离开军营了。”  
“我会高兴您作出您的选择。”  
“我的家乡在哈里曼，就在达克霍夫向南二十里的地方。”  
“抱歉因为押送我而不能让您回家。”  
“实际上我没有什么亲人了，我也没有世袭的田产，所以我十六岁就离开了那里，然后进入炮兵学院，加入民兵团，又转到炮兵团，获得过两次二等勋章和一次三等勋章，直到现在，三十四岁，遇到您。”  
“那离开军营以后，您打算做什么呢？”  
“我想回哈里曼，可能是我年纪大了，梦里经常会梦到阁楼前的杨树，很大一棵，我小时候从阁楼顶上爬过去，摔下来，磕破了额头，留下疤，我最近常常梦到失重，摔下来。”Reese没有说，梦境后半段并非母亲焦急走来，而是Finch，Finch的腿还很好。  
“希望您会遇到一个好女人，我们可能以后都无法再见，我提前送上我的祝福。”  
“或许我不会结婚了。”  
“您还年轻，”Finch笑了，“不要在将近五十岁的老头子面前抱怨年纪，您的路还很长。”  
“您也是，您才四十三岁，不要以为我不知道，我看过您的资料。”  
“还是说您吧，您回到家乡干什么呢？”  
Reese不能说因为这样他可以来探视Finch，“先离开军营吧，您不知道我在那里过着多么堕落的生活。”  
“我想，我知道，”Finch第一次扫视Reese，就为其英俊与魅力所惊异，而他已经是一个由死返生几乎心如死灰的老男人，他依然感觉到Reese不可名状的吸引力，正如造物主给他平凡的相貌和身材，造物主也总会偏爱一些人，比如John Reese。  
“您知道？”  
“您很有魅力，我想我大概知道这在驻军和当地社交场合中会有什么非凡的效果，而且，恕我冒昧，或许您没有拒绝美人的毅力，而且您的内心又单纯正直；所以我懂得您的处境，我想我懂得。”  
“哈哈，Finch先生，我没有想到您居然会懂得这些事情。”Reese没想到Finch常人的一面，他忽然再次感到被冒犯，他心里跃跃欲试着什么，如果能够得到他会欣喜、如果得不到他就会无比失落，所以他感到被冒犯，被看穿之后的冒犯，仿佛决斗中生死关头一般。  
“Reese，我想这就是我希望你会结婚的原因。您是一个好的信徒，我想神圣的婚姻会给您幸福。”Finch语调没有波澜，他很平静地把话题绕了回来。  
“您觉得我适合什么样的人？”  
Finch转过身，看向Reese，Reese的鼻子冒出白色的呵气，他伸出手，指向天空，说：  
“我是认真问您的，您回答我吧。”  
“我想您适合一个和您相似又不同的人，她应该和您一样善良、正直，这是伴侣所必须的品质，只有这样你们才能灵魂坦诚站在上帝面前，”  
话说到这里，Finch忽然想起Reese说过，  
他可以站在上帝面前，说，他爱他，这爱无罪，  
Finch抽神回来，继续说，  
“而不同的是，她应该比您更刚毅一些，或者蛮悍一些，我想只有这样的人才能驯服您。”  
Reese笑了，起先是短促的，后来变成了放声大笑。  
“您说了，您会严肃地听我的建议。”Finch感到被冒犯，他认真对待了Reese，却得到他的大笑，这笑声含有嘲笑的意思，可是他嘲笑什么？  
“我笑您看穿了我，却看不清您自己，”Reese笑到憋气，“我觉得我身边恰好有这样一个人。”  
“那您应该考虑和她结婚。”  
“不是她，是他。”Reese骤然打断Finch的话。  
Finch忽然明白Reese说的是他自己，这瞬间他感到羞窘和不可思议。  
“如果我没有理解错，您说的这个人身患残疾、眼神闪烁，总之他没有什么优点值得您这样青睐。”  
“不，您错了，我从未见过这样的人，他刚毅、正直、善良、固执，他就像雪地中唯一的松树，看到他我就找到了方向，就像是茫茫大海的灯塔，见到他我内心就安稳了。”  
“您认识他还不到一百天。”  
“是的，可是我们朝夕相处，我想我们足够了解彼此。”  
Finch良久没有说话。  
“可是你们明天就要永别了。”  
“是再见，不是永别，先生。我还会来看他的。”  
“或许他希望你有另一种好的生活。”  
“您说过‘她’，能驯服我，如果我已经被他驯服，我怎么能够离开他。或者在您看来，John Reese是一个对感情不忠贞的人？”  
“他知道John Reese对感情坚贞不二，所以他一直不希望和您成为朋友。如果您记得，他说想避免这样的感情给您带来尴尬、困扰或缅怀。”  
“可是他或许不知道，这些感情出自肺腑，如同饥饿时胃部抽搐，如同咳嗽时肺部蜷缩，我的心就向着他的地方，我自己都改变不了。”  
“Reese，现在你仗着自己被他驯服，反过来要驯服他了。”  
“那么他到底会不会被我打动呢？睿智的先生，我请教您。”  
Finch叹息一声，说，“Reese，我不知道。”  
“难道他不把他当做朋友吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
“难道您不能像他一样，站在上帝面前，说您对他的爱是赤诚无私的，是无罪的吗？”  
“John，我不知道。”

一两颗流星划过天际，短暂的、明亮的光，转瞬即逝。不久之后，东方出现鱼肚白，然后天空慢慢染上金红色，朝霞灿烂如同秋枫。

 

六、爱人  
Stray Birds  
Let the dead have the immortality of fame, but the living the immortality of love.

【1918.01 科斯莫乔治格林大街】  
某天，Reese参加完一场心神摇荡的酒会后，颓坐在一条土路边的矮墙上，像一个流浪的醉汉，时值九月，天气转寒，Reese取出怀里的辞呈，终于决定离开。  
——他已经这样决定很久了，这次他真的要这么做了。  
我们时常这样，心中豪情壮志，然后把美好的梦想揉碎在酒精里，穿过喉咙吞到胃里，第二天醒来只有浑浑噩噩的脑袋一阵阵头痛。  
就这样日复一日。  
Reese递交辞呈时，想到他和Finch告别时的对话：  
“我会来看您的，Finch先生。”  
“祝您一路顺风，Reese先生。”  
“您不期待我来看您吗？”  
“不论如何，祝您前程万里。”  
“我会来的，您就像雪地里的松树，记得我和您说的话吗？我都记着。”  
“我也记着。Farewell, Mr Reese.”  
“Farewell, Harold.”

退役审批拖住Reese三个月，在科斯莫的暖冬中，他坐在狭窄的阁楼上，透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃看着雪地泥泞中行走的路人，有时候他会想，Finch透过眼镜，看到的景色是否和他现在一样。  
申报处终于拍来电报，让他在下周工作日第一天去领取遣散费还有一系列奖状公文。办事员别在胸前的牌子显示他叫米克罗夫·费尧多诺维奇，他莫名让Reese想到达克霍夫驿站那个尖酸的伙计，或许是他们都有着过于狭长的下颚和过于单薄的嘴唇，整个面部看起来滑稽而局促。  
“您是John Reese？”办事员抬眼看他，上上下下扫视了他很久，这样Reese很不舒服，他不记得自己和这个人有什么往来过节。  
“最近有很多关于您，并不是很有利于您的传闻……”  
Reese知道，他在军营中有着浪荡的名声，有人说他在驻扎乡村期间搞大了乡绅女儿的肚子，有人说他勾引了营长的妻子，有人说他抛弃了曾经的未婚妻，总之他还是挺声名狼藉的一个男人，或许这个费尧多诺维奇就是听信了这些传闻的人之一，无怪他的目光并不友善。  
“如果您说的是和我的私生活有关，我想那些并不影响到我的退役申请。”Reese站直了身体，挺拔的身姿几乎高出这个公务员一个头身。  
费尧多诺维奇挂上假笑，道：“实际上您的审批之所以拖了这么长时间，是因为第三局调走了您的档案，并非我们办事不利，请您谅解。”  
第三局？第三局处理的都是触犯宗教性法律的案件，他即便私生活不怎么检点，作为一个从未缔结婚约的单身汉，总体说来是没有罪责的。  
费尧多诺维奇很高兴看到Reese不解的神色，他终于取出属于Reese的遣散费用和公文派件，它们都装在一个大文件夹里面。  
Reese拿过东西准备离开，这里炭火烧得太旺，他要离开。  
“等一下，Reese先生，”费尧多诺维奇故意慢吞吞从桌下取出一个包裹，“这些也是您的东西。”  
Reese转身，看着加印了第三局邮戳的那个油皮纸包裹，他粗略瞥到上面写着转寄科斯莫炮兵营John Reese。  
“我说了第三局审查了您的档案，就是因为这个包裹，这是鄂多木寄来的，三个月之前。”  
Reese听到鄂多木这个地名后，厌烦了和这个装腔作势的公务员继续交谈下去，他问，这是全部吗？语气或许格外刚硬，费尧多诺维奇点头后，Reese拎过绳结转身离开。

“米克，他说了吗？他和那个流放犯是什么关系？”  
“第三局既然都审查过了，也没有下秘密逮捕令，自然是没什么关系了。”  
“所以你还是没看出来，你打赌输了，你要请我喝一杯。”  
“盖伊，我可没输，那个Reese一身女人的风流债，怎么可能是基佬呢？”  
“这可不一定，不然那个罪犯为什么要把遗物寄给他？”  
“或许他没有亲人朋友，就把东西随便寄送了。”  
“这些都是你的猜测，你并没有亲口听他说。”  
“你不知道他的脸色有多难看，我根本没法开口问他。”  
“你没问他，所以你打赌输了，你要请我喝酒。”  
“肯定不是，你看他威武的模样，一定特招女人喜欢，怎么会和那些娘兮兮的同性恋沾边？而且第三局都没有审查出问题，我怎么能知道。”  
“谁能知道呢？既然另一个人已经死了，第三局也不会多管闲事了。反正同性恋者是抓不完的。”  
“你最近要结婚了吗？和那个叫玛丽安的姑娘？”  
“很突然，是吧，我想我应该快点结婚、快点生个孩子，这是最省事情的办法了。”  
“是啊，第三局越来越来疑神疑鬼了，连我们都开始怀疑。”  
“毕竟同性恋这种东西不像是普通疾病一样好检查。”  
“该死的疑神疑鬼。”  
“记得你欠我一杯酒。”

阴沉的下午，一个男人在街边哭泣，路过了四五个行人，有一对夫妇过来询问。又过了半刻钟，这个男人站起来，抱紧油皮纸包裹，脚步一深一浅走回了乔治格林大街的公寓。  
包裹经由多方传递，盖了很多邮戳。  
里面有一封信，一件厚皮衣，一块桦木雕刻的印章。  
里面没什么东西。  
或许被第三局没收了。  
或许本来就没什么东西。  
Reese痛哭一阵，不是嚎啕大哭、而是埋头啜泣，成年男人很少这样哭泣。  
Reese忽然觉得，他的指南针不在了。  
袭来的钝痛并不像眼泪那样容易发泄，仿佛战场上被大炮轰击后失去双腿，起初瞬间感觉不到疼，只感觉到麻木、空、冷，然后，痛意袭来，想死。  
只要能够终结这种痛苦。

这是我的遗书。Mr Reese，感谢你的大衣，它帮我抵挡了夜里许多寒意；您的烟斗和酒袋我送给了弗斯科先生，作为他帮我寄送东西的报偿。  
我先您一步站到了上帝面前，我想我会说和您一样的话，以我灼烧的胃部起誓。Farewell, John.  
H·Finch

一百年后，莫西法典通过了第六次修订版，女性可以离婚并改嫁、教士可以享有世俗财产继承权、处士可以结婚并养育小孩。  
第三局已经关闭，那里建了一座博物馆，地牢漆黑、潮湿、狭窄的甬道保留着，导游静默领着游客走过那一段路程，头顶的火把是仿真技术，现在室内禁止明火。  
达克霍夫以南立着绞刑架，那里处决过政（这就是之前发不出的敏感词）治犯、叛国者、异教徒和同性恋者。那些绞刑架依然立着，背后有一片乱坟岗，这里太荒凉，依然如一百年前人迹罕至。  
鄂多木，鄂多木呢？这里建立了一座纪念馆，纪念一位叫做Harold Finch的法学家，据说他是莫西法典真正的编纂者，纪念碑上的石像过分夸大了Finch并不高大的身材，而原本眼镜带来的局促被塑造成了睿智。  
每次莫西法典出修订版前后，总有人仿佛信徒朝圣一般来到Finch的纪念碑前。莫西法典之精密完备，即便一百年之后，依然无可替代。第六版争议的焦点在于同性恋者的权益，平权派最终没有获得胜利。  
——这是Root第三次参与讨论会议，以及第三次失败。  
每次她都会驱车，沿着Finch当年流放的路线，从科斯莫到鄂多木。  
504公路笔直穿过鄂伦多平原，直到比加斯水库；库尼山被挖矿炸平，在此处不得不向北或向南绕道，Root会向南多走几十公里，去达克霍夫那片荒凉的绞刑场看看，她黑色的围巾在烈烈狂风中飞舞，仿佛天使长出黑色的翅膀，又好像月光下悠悠袅袅的青烟。  
绞刑架的木材已经被风雪和蚂蚁蝗虫侵蚀成碎块，一些空啤酒瓶掩埋在沙漠里面，枯树枝像是地狱中伸出来的白骨，冤魂呐喊，凄凄哀哀。  
Root恨这个地方，她每次来，不是为了缅怀，而是为了让恨意刻骨铭心。那些柔和的东西她不要，她要彻底的、完全的平等——作为平权派中最为激进的一支，Root是随身带着枪的。  
2018年3月19日  
Root第三次离开达克霍夫，越过索斯高山谷，恩科尔平原像是一卷画轴铺开。  
恩科尔的星辰很美，有不少天文爱好者会来露营。  
鄂多木就在恩科尔西北角，镇里除了纪念馆没什么特别的地方，Root把枪放在风衣内侧，围好围巾，戴上墨镜，走到纪念广场。  
Harold Finch的雕像立在那里。  
“Harold，你和我想的是一样的，”这个女人每年都来这里，对着一个雕像自言自语。  
“今天，我好像又把车开超速了。明天可能会有很多跨省罚单发到邮箱，萨米恩又要生气了。  
“我最喜欢看她堵车时候气恼的样子了。  
“其实她还是挺高兴的，我会给她买巧克力的，带榛果的那种。  
“我想，总有一天，我会领她来看你的。  
“Harold，总会有那天的。”

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> 【以下是作者的碎叨叨】  
> ·最初想写这篇文的动机是Weibo对同性恋的封杀，感慨，已经2018年，原来好多事情依然如此不宽容。  
> ·关于拘留和行刑那部分，参考了荣如德先生所译陀思妥耶夫斯基《卡拉马佐夫兄弟》的后记，里面讲一个死刑犯在临行前得知自己被赦免死刑，瞬间巨大的冲击使他疯了，陀氏一生也受到这个事件的影响。  
> ·至于BE（bad ending）嘛，其实这篇文在我看来不算BE，为了通常的认知我还是写了BE瞩目，其实标注主要角色死亡更合适，分级我也觉得是PG-13更合适。两个人相爱过，彼此灵魂坦诚，这还不是好结局？这篇文虽然读起来觉得冷但是挺甜的啊……  
> ·最后，可能不会写RF了，虽然我想写一个又甜又苏的包养梗，但是也就是脑一脑算了；以及我很萌肖根的，只是在文末提到了两人一丢丢。想我对POI最萌的时候好像已经是几年前了，只是最近才打算写文，就把唯一一篇目前的BE给了RF（爱得深沉，嗯，真的）。  
> ·感谢所有留言的小伙伴们，没有你们我估计是不会这么勤快更完全文的，鞠躬~


End file.
